


Round the Corner I Go and - OH NO

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: The Clone Wars: Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of the Ahsoka on the run arc, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Gen, Modern AU, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Ahsoka's just doing her tasks in Electrical.Fox comes around a corner to find a dead body and Ahsoka around the corner.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1010 | Fox & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clone Wars: Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936999
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Commander Fox





	Round the Corner I Go and - OH NO

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote that on a writing level, I still cannot comprehend why Barriss was the saboteur in the Ahsoka on the run arc. it makes no sense. none. zilch. nada. it would be more believeable if she had an arc surrounding her where she loses faith in the Jedi (I still wouldn't like it but at least it wouldn't come out of the blue) or they make a new character, like Pong Krell's Master.   
> seriously that arc makes more sense in Among Us because you actually have to sabotage and kill, which is kind of why I wrote this

All Ahsoka knows is that she was at Electrical, working on the tasks. She had three tasks to take care of, and might as well take care of them before she gets ambushed. 

She finishes her third task in Electrical, and comes around the corner to see Fox coming in and the Report button lighting up -

Wait.

Before she can react, Fox presses it first. 

“I came into Electrical to take care of a task, and Ahsoka came around the corner right as I reported!” Fox explained. 

“What?!” Ahsoka said, “I had three tasks in Electrical!”

“I don’t know, seems kind of suspicious,” Fox accused. Ahsoka glanced at the confirmed kills - Hevy was the one reported dead, and apparently Hardcase was also killed.

“There’s no way it’s Snips,” Anakin said, “I was with her in Storage before I had to take care of the Shields and Weapons, and she had to go to Electrical. 

“That...doesn’t clear her,” Fox said, “Because if she went into Electrical and found Hevy’s body, she would’ve already reported.”

“I’m innocent!” Ahsoka said, “It must’ve happened while I was doing my tasks.”

“Well you would’ve had to switch tasks at some point, how did you not see the person run by to go into the vents?” Fox asked.

“I don’t know, just skip the vote!” Ahsoka said.

“I don’t know,” Fives said, “Kind of hard to have three tasks in the same room and not notice the Imposter.”

“I’m innocent I swear!” Ahsoka said.

“I’m skipping,” Anakin said.

“Same here,” Rex said. Finally, everyone voted - 

“Barriss?!” Ahsoka asked, surprised to see her friend vote for her, along with Fives and Fox.

“Sorry Ahsoka, too much evidence is leaning towards you,” Barriss said apologetically.

“Same here,” Fives said as the game figured out the votes, “You can get me first the next time you’re the Imposter.” 

_Snips was not an Imposter._

_1 Imposter remains._

“FUCK!!!!” Fives screamed, “Ahsoka I’m sorrryyyyyyyyy!” was all he said before muting himself. The rest of the server muted themselves, and as she joined Hevy and Hardcase in Ghost Commentary, she went to complete her tasks.

It would take Fox accusing Fives of trying to get Rex and Anakin separated and getting him voted out, Fox getting killed, before Anakin finally saw Barriss jump into a vent while he discretely followed her around, before he ran into the Cafeteria to slap the Emergency Meeting button.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways ask me on my tumblr (cobraonthecob) what I headcanon everyone's nicknames to be.
> 
> Fox and Barriss bashing is not welcome in my comment section. if you are inclined to do that, get out of here.


End file.
